


What Derek Wants, Derek Gets

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: However, there was still something he had not managed to get, one thing he wanted for a long time, and that was a kiss from Casey.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 19





	What Derek Wants, Derek Gets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lo que Derek quiere, Derek lo tiene](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/689017) by Lucero Treat. 



"What Derek wants, Derek gets. "

The phrase coined by his brother Edwin perfectly described his attitude towards life, and so it had become popular both at school and at their home. Everyone knew Derek was not one to avoid telling what and how much he wanted to have something or someone, and always, _always_ , he found a way to get it.

However, there was still something he had not managed to get, one thing he wanted for a long time, and that was a kiss from Casey. He still did not understand why he wanted it; he just did. After all, what was wrong with it? He was _Derek Venturi_ , the one who always gets what he wants when he wants and the way he wants it, he did not need any reasons for it. Like anything else, it was ambition, it was just a whim and he was going to get it.

He had never been so circuitous to get a girl, and chances are it was because Casey was his step-sister, but had he ever had any complications to win a girl? No, of course not, by just snapping his fingers, he had more girls groveling than he could count.

So, what the hell was he doing sitting there waiting for, while what he wanted was less than four yards from his room? It would be a quick thing and he did not need to think about it too much. If it blows up, then he would find an excuse.

He rose from his bed and headed over his bedroom door, to go to the other bedroom. As always, he came bursting into Casey's room. She was sitting on her desk, reading a book, when she posed her annoyed gaze on him. It was obvious that she was irritated that he did not knock before he came in and he knew that. That made him want to kiss her more. He loved to annoy her for that same reason, because it was fun.

"What do you want, Derek?" She asked with acid impregnated in her voice.

A smile formed on the face of the alluded, as he noticed the irony of the matter. Right now, he was going to see what he wanted.

"I want this.” Without waiting for an answer, he took Casey's surprised face and smashed his lips against hers.

Derek, with all his experience in the matter, moved his lips and pushed his tongue against her lips to make way into her mouth. Still surprised and annoyed, she opened her mouth to gasp, without reciprocating the kiss, and with her eyes opened wide with surprise.

Finally, he savoured what he wanted to have. The taste of Casey's mouth was sweet and attractive, he wanted more. She deepened the kiss by inciting her tongue, but she was still paralyzed and confused. He did not care; he wanted it.

He inspected every nook and cranny in her mouth, pleasing his palate with the sweet taste he first tasted and liked it more and more every passing moment. He continued the kiss until he ran out of air and when he turned away against his will, he noticed how Casey was blushing, still with her eyes open from the sensation.

A smile of satisfaction formed on his face, while saying: "What Derek wants, Derek gets.”

Without waiting for an answer, or looking at her face to see how bewildered she was, Derek left the room. He liked it and wanted more. He would get it, he always got what he wanted.


End file.
